Surprise Visit
by WalkingWit
Summary: Will meant to surprise Layla, but he's the one surprised when Warren answers the door.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. **

**Surprise**

Will Stronghold was in a good mood. He had completed his first year of university away from home, and now he was back for the summer. He grinned at the surprise Layla would get when he paid her a visit. He hadn't called her or anything. He drove along the streets, glancing at the address on the post-it. Layla had moved into an apartment a few blocks away from the local university and had given Will the address months ago. She was there to study botany-fitting, considering her powers.

He had gone through several girlfriends at college before he realized that Layla was the only one for him. Why they had broken up, he couldn't even remember. He resolved to re-kindle the romance they once had. They were mere fifteen year olds when it ended, but they remained friends. He frowned slightly when he remembered that he hadn't bothered to contact her or anyone else since graduation. The graduation when she had flung herself into the hothead's arms for a hug, and not his. She had slowly been distancing herself from him since their breakup, and he understood. He was a grade A jerk, but he was going to make amends.

He peered at the street sign and made a left, reaching the building. His lips quirked into a smile. It was an old Victorian with vines running along the sides. No wonder Layla chose it. He got out of his car, walking up to the building. A woman left, leaving the door open for Will to enter without using the buzzer. He jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time. He glanced around the third floor, wondering which direction to go in. He spotted 312 and knocked on the door.

He frowned in confusion when he heard soft voices and a loud thump.

His confusion grew even further when a shirtless Warren Peace opened the door. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and his usually tied back hair was toussled.

"Close your mouth, Stronghold, you look like a fish," he smirked, watching Will shut his mouth.

"I didn't know you lived in the same building," he started, stuttering.

"Warren, who is it?" a feminine voice filtered through.

"I also didn't know you had company," the younger man turned red.

He turned an even brighter shade of red when a redhead wrapped her arms around Warren's waist, kissing his shoulder.

"Hey, Will," she greeted warmly.

"Hi," he replied slowly. What the hell was she doing wearing Warren's shirt?

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or do you want to come in?" Warren grunted, opening the door wider.

"Right, sorry," Will entered the small but cozy room.

He looked around at the pale blue couch, the plants sitting in front of the window, and the paintings. That was all Layla. There were a few masculine touches throughout the room which seemed permanent.

"Let me go change," Layla said, "we were, uh, busy earlier," she dashed into the bedroom.

Warren grinned and motioned for Will to sit down.

"Coffee?" he asked shortly.

"No thanks," he replied quickly.

"Back from college?"

"Yesterday."

Warren eyed him warily, "Were you so busy that you couldn't even call or email the past eight months?"

"Hey! You're dating my ex-girlfriend, man. You didn't even tell me!" Will's brows shot up into his hairline.

"That would've gone well. You would have seen if you'd come home for Christmas," he muttered.

"Since Christmas?" Will paled.

Warren remained silent, averting his eyes. Realization dawned on Will. It had been much longer than a few months.

"When?" he asked, trying not to be hurt.

"Prom," he admitted.

It had been over a year. How had he been so blind? The hug from graduation was too friendly to be platonic, he figured.

"What did I miss?" Layla came bouncing into the room wearing a pair of shorts and loose tee shirt.

"Not much," Warren said as Layla wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How was college?" she asked Will kindly.

He cringed inwardly. He had ignored his friends for nearly a year, and here they were being civil. He seethed a bit at seeing the way Layla had no problems displays of affection to his best friend, while she was too shy to do anything but hold hands with him, but he knew he had no place. He had dumped her, rather harshly, the beginning of junior year.

He answered vaguely, making an excuse to leave. He had intended to surprise Layla, but he was the one surprised instead. He shook his head as he drove home. What an idiot.

**Please review.**


End file.
